


Lean On

by SerenePhenix



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePhenix/pseuds/SerenePhenix
Summary: Allura tries to complete a mission while feeling anything but perfectly well.





	Lean On

Allura knew the signs and that was why she did everything in her power to ensure Coran would not spot any of them.

The flaking skin on her hands? Easily patched up with a cream and covered with a simple pair of gloves.  
The deep, dark-pink discoloration at the nape of her neck? Nothing easier to conceal than by choosing a high-collared dress or leaving her hair down.

The only symptoms that were much more difficult to hide or play off were the frequent dizzy spells and the traitorous shakiness of her limbs whenever she had to stand for some considerable amount of time. Never had she more bemoaned the fact that her station did not come with a seat as for the Paladins.

Despite the circumstances, Allura thought she had held out remarkably through the long battle they had just suffered, listening with a smile as her Paladins cheered and crowed in victory as Voltron disbanded and the Lions returned to their hangars.

“Good work, Paladins.” She was relieved that there was nothing in her voice besides pride at the spectacular teamwork they had displayed over the course of this long mission. It gave her hope. “Let us return to the Zekuns.”

_“Whooo! You think they’ll throw us a party?”_

_“Lance… we’re saving the universe because it’s the right thing to do and not for some parades.”_

_“… Just a little party then?”_

It was the usual chatter after a fight, filled with laughter and joking and small, friendly jabs. Although she usually would have voiced her agreement to the Black Paladin’s assessment, Allura could not spare the energy to engage in the discussion.

Instead, she turned to Coran.

“Coran, if you would please set a course for the Ri cluster.”

Her advisor, inputting the information and coordinates, turned to her with a slightly apologetic smile. Allura could already feel weariness creeping up on her before he had even said anything. But going by his expression, she could deduce that her plans to replenish her quintessence reserves were canceled.

“I’m sorry princess, but we might have to use a wormhole. Otherwise it would take us too long to deliver the plant before it wilts.”

Aforæ – a rare flower. The ultimate sign of goodwill and peace for the Zekuni people. The species had gone extinct on their home world many deca-phoebs ago and to form an alliance, the Zekunians had had requested nothing short of a miracle.

And so, a miracle was what they would to perform as Voltron.

One that had demanded they hop from one galaxy, from one cluster, from one system to the next in rapid succession.

Allura gulped, forcing her smile to remain as such.

“Of course, Coran.”

And she fed her quintessence into the teludav.

* * *

 

“Now it is sealed.”

Allura wanted to cry in relief.

Instead she drew her lips into a smile as she helped the priestess lower the beautiful plant into freshly dug over soil. Even in the dusk that had fallen over the richly decorated plaza with its garlands and hovering lampions, the vibrant white and blue of the petals could be seen with the soft, ethereal glow emanating from it.

Standing took a monumental effort. She was thankful for the balustrade of the slightly elevated platform she and the priestess were standing on. She could not say if without, she would have been able to remain upright.

Her eyes fell onto her friends, the little group standing out in the crowd of the pale-skinned, almost translucent habitants of this planet.

Their new allies.

She bowed to the priestess, taking a deep breath as the world began to tilt and swim dangerously.

A few more vargas. Then she could rest. Then she could drop the pretense.

* * *

 

As the night progressed, Allura could feel herself getting progressively worse.

Everything ached – her joints and bones, her neck, her head and hands especially.

Holding a simple glass filled with a drink the Zekunians were renowned for proved itself a challenge, her hands trembling hard enough that there was a high risk of her dropping the cup. But she had to persevere, if only for the sake of politeness and diplomacy.

She joined in on the laughter as one of the local lords recounted one humorous incident or other. She used the short distraction to her advantage, wiping at her brow discreetly so that no one would notice the sweat having gathered there in generous amounts.

She had to portray strength and reliability. If their new allies got wind of her ailment, she could not safely say what kind of light it would shed on the Paladins and on Voltron.

She would have to bear, if only so she could pretend that her father would be proud of her.

She was about to bring to glass to her lips when suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind her.

She turned around slowly and carefully, surprised to see her Blue Paladin standing there: smiling and with the regal demeanor that Coran had taught each and all of the humans.

Allura made an effort to take a deep breath through her nose as discreetly as possible. Whatever it was the young man had planned, Allura sure was not in the mood for it.

Still, her polite smile remained in place.

“What is it, Lance?”

“Sorry to interrupt but could I borrow our princess from you?” He said lightly at the people gathered before turning to Allura. She was not sure but there was something in the Paladin’s expression that was quite unusual. It was hard to place. “There are some guests from other districts that wanted to meet you.”

He held out his angled arm, a warm smile on his face that she had yet to be the recipient of. Usually, Lance preferred to approach her with little smirks and grins that often made Allura throw up her guards. She did not like his advances and had fast learned which expressions were the most telling for those.

But this one was new and as such bore some risks. Yet, the promise of getting away, even if just briefly from these people that were starting to look closer at her, was much too compelling.

With assurance she did not feel, she accepted the offer, putting her hand on his arm, turning back to the company.

“It has been a delight talking with you. I hope you’ll excuse me but I’ll have to take my leave.”

She did not wait for an answer and allowed Lance to direct her through the blurry mass of individuals. Her eyes burned, just as did her face and she wished for nothing more than to close them for just a tick, for a modicum of reprieve but she was too afraid that she might trip and fall.

She was surprised about how quiet Lance was being for a change, glancing up at his face she was somewhat shocked at his unusually serious expression.

She twitched when suddenly his blue eyes met hers.

“You could have said something, you know?”

Allura stared at him, almost tripping over her heavy feet. Lance adjusted his pace, giving her a few ticks to regain her balance before going on.

“What do you mean?” She wanted to pretend she did not understand the least bit what he was getting at, when all she wanted to ask was how he _knew._

The smile quirking his lips was dry.

“We kind of figured it out, or Coran did anyway. The poor guy’s been frantic by the way.”

Allura had a hard time processing Lance being reproachful towards her but his eyes, blue and narrowed said it all.

“We all agreed that it’s time you got back to the Castle.”

Allura wasn’t sure when they had reached the entrance to the plaza but when she finally looked away from her Blue Paladin’s face, she could only blink in surprise as her advisor stood in the entrance of the tunnel leading out of the center of town and to where the Castle had been stationed.

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again only to come up blank as Coran moved closer, his expression tight but understanding.

“Thank you, lad, I’ll take it from here.”

Lance nodded, passing Allura’s hand over to Coran’s with an exaggerated flourish.

“Milady.” He said with a bow and a smirk, already taking steps back towards the throng of people.

He turned around one last time, hands cupping his mouth as he shouted back at them: “And tell the mice to make sure she stays!”

Allura watched as Coran gave a chuckle, waving back at Lance’s retreating form. All she could do was let it all play out as if in a dream. Maybe the fever had gotten the better of her and she was hallucinating.

An arm went around her shoulders and Allura felt herself being ushered into the tunnel by Coran, the crowd growing smaller until the entrance and darkness swallowed them completely.

The trip was silent, only the fall of their feet echoing around them in the lit tunnel.

Now that they were alone and that there was no one to be entertained by her, Allura could feel herself losing steam until their brisk pace slowed down to what felt like a tedious crawl but she was too fatigued to go any faster.

Even her breathing was more labored - loud and unpleasant to listen to.

Coran’s hand was pressing into her shoulder and she could feel his thumb stroking over it in calming circles even through the layers of clothes. It was grounding and pleasant.

“I find your dedication remarkable but please,” he implored as he had to finally gather her into his arms when she could barely remain standing “I... we need you. Please, do not disregard your own wellbeing. Not when it can be avoided. Not for something like this.”

Allura found it incredible how well he knew her, how he knew that he would not get a promise out of her that could potentially compromise their mission or battles.

Gingerly, she put her hand over where his core would be, smiling as she felt the fatigue overwhelm her.

“Thank you, Coran.”

In her father figure’s warm and strong embrace, she finally could let herself rest.


End file.
